Waking Up in Vegas
(DLC) (Code) |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2008 |dlc = April 22, 2014 (JD2014) October 22, 2015 (JDU/''NOW'') |difficulty = Medium Easy ( ) |effort = Low ( ) |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = |lc = |pictos = 77 |dura = 3:14 |nowc = WakingUp |audio = |from = album }}"Waking Up In Vegas" by is featured on as a code-redeemable song that can only be accessed to the NTSC region (and available as a downloadable track for all regions), , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with short black hair in a bob. She wears a red star headband, a gold and magenta sequined arrow-striped halter top, blue mini shorts with dark blue tassels sticking out of the pockets, pink ankle boots, and a blue and red rhombus choker. At the beginning of the routine, she also wears a black cowboy hat which she throws away. Wakingup coach 1 big.png|Original Wakingupdlc coach 1.png|PAL ( ) Background There are five different backgrounds seen during the routine. The first background has gold coins falling from both sides in a dark place with some small red dots. The second background has bubbles and lights, raining dust and objects, which are all combined randomly. The third background has random moving lights, signs, lines, and shapes - all of which are yellow. The fourth background is the same as the third but has a purple color scheme instead. The objects on screen move away until everything is gone. The final background has red spinning parallel lines which spin until they fade. An early version of the background is used, which has poorer golden lining in the beginning, is brighter in color, and has more diamonds. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Lean low backwards and stretch your right hand out slowly. Gold Move 2: Stretch your arms out quickly in a semi circle. wakingupinvegasgoldmove1.png|Gold Move 1 WakingUp gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game wakingupinvegasgoldmove2.png|Gold Move 2 WakingUp gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game The Popchips Code The code for the website is OCT3114LYD1, and the code for the song given from it is varied within console and region. How to get *Go to http://www.justdancegame.com/popchips/ *Enter the code OCT3114LYD1 (anything else also works too now) *Select your console (Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360) *Agree to the terms and conditions *Press "Redeem" NOTE: This free code no longer works as of December 2014. Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''Birthday'' (Best of Katy) *''Kiss Kiss'' (Cowboy) *''No Control'' Captions appears in Party Master modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Lose Mind *Round Round *Shiny Girl *Vegas Helicopter Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs S-Z Trivia General *'' '' is the ninth song by Katy Perry in the series. *'' '' was found in ’s files before it was officially announced. *The reason that a Katy Perry song was chosen for the promotion could be attributed to the fact that she is one of the endorsers for Popchips and even has her own flavor of Popchips - Katy’s Kettle Corn. *This is the second song to require a code on , after Safe And Sound. Overall, it is the sixth song to require unlocking via a code. *"Hungover" appears in the lyrics with a space as "hung over". **This is fixed in . *"Hell" is censored. *'' '' is the second song in the series that mentions Las Vegas in the title, the first one being Viva Las Vegas. *Even if the player has unlocked the song with the code before, the same song can still be seen and purchased in the shop. **If the song is on the list from a code, the DLC version will be in the same "folder" as this song, as if it were an alternate routine. *After You Make Me Feel..., this is the second song to be a code-unlockable before becoming a DLC. *This is the cheapest non-recycled downloadable track on , costing $2.00 (the same as DLC alternates). **However, it costs $3.00 on Xbox One and there is no Redeem Code button. On European Wii consoles, it costs 300 Wii Points. *Whatever option you choose, the website now gives you only one code: 5JM-A4HA-CK49-WLCQ-CE33. **Also, one can put in any code and the website will give that code. Routine *The avatar can be unlocked by paying 5 Mojocoins, even without unlocking the song. *On an image showing all of the avatars that are on (see in Gallery), there is an early avatar for the coach, which lacks her choker. *The song s half coach does not have the alpha layer, which causes part of the legs to be fading away. Instead, the shorts and legs seem to be cut off. **This is also the case with Tribal Dance (With A Katana) s half coach. *In the DLC version on the PS3, the coach image for the dancer has a golden outline instead of a dark pink outline. **Also, the preview video showed the dancer with a blue outline. *Since the release of , the version of the routine uses a beta version of the background. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRwQK89FaCs **On an unknown date, the version was updated to another beta version.https://youtu.be/lXOoLul_PI8 **In the early versions, her outline is also thicker. **As of an unknown date, the routine has been fixed on every game. Gallery Game Files Wakingup cover generic.png|''Waking Up in Vegas'' Wakingup cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach wakingup_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach wakingup cover albumbkg.png| album background Wakingup banner bkg.jpg| menu banner wakingup map bkg.png| map background wakingup cover@2x.jpg| cover WakingUp_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) WakingUp_BC 2.jpg| cover (Reupdated) WakingUp Cover 1024.png| cover wakingup jd2014 ava.png|Avatar on wakingup jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on and later games wakingup golden ava.png|Golden avatar wakingup diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar wakingup pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots wakingup jd2014 menu.png|''Waking Up in Vegas'' on the menu wakingup jd2014 routinemenu.png| routine selection menu Wakingup_jd2014_coachmenu_wii.png| coach selection screen (Controller) Wakingup_jd2014_coachmenu xboxone.png| coach selection screen (Camera) Wakingup_jd2014_score.png| scoring screen (Camera) wakingup jd2014 gameplay 2.png| gameplay Wakingup jdnow menu new.png|''Waking Up In Vegas'' on the menu (updated) Wakingup jdnow coachmenu new.png| coach selection screen (updated) Wakingup_jdnow_score_new.png| scoring screen (updated) wakingup jd2018 gameplay old 2.png| gameplay Wakingup jd2020 menu.png|''Waking Up in Vegas'' on the menu Wakingup jd2020 load.png| loading screen Wakingup jd2020 coachmenu controller.png| coach selection screen (Controller) Wakingup jd2020 coachmenu camera.png| coach selection screen (Camera) Promotional Images Popchips-bags-1-.png|Popchips bags during the promotion wakingupinbanner.png|Banner WakingPromoCoach.png|Promotional coach wakingup popchips advert.jpg Beta Elements wakingupdlc_coach_1.png|Beta half coach (used for the PAL region) jd2014ps3dlc different wuiv outline color.jpg|Different colored outline on the score screen (PS3) Wakingup_beta_ava.png|Beta avatar Others Wuivcomp.png|Background comparision Download (6).jpg|Gameplay 2 boxartwuiv.jpg Videos Official Music Video Katy Perry - Waking Up In Vegas Teasers Waking Up In Vegas - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Waking Up in Vegas - Just Dance 2014 Just Dance Now Waking Up In Vegas - 5 Stars M 13K Just Dance® 2016 Gameplay Katy Perry Waking up in vegas Just Dance 2017 (Unlimited) Waking Up In Vegas Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Waking Up In Vegas Just Dance 2018 Waking Up In Vegas 5 stars Megastar Xbox One Kinect|Updated background Just Dance 2019 (Unlimited) Waking Up In Vegas Extractions Waking Up in Vegas - Just Dance 2014 (Extraction) Waking Up in Vegas - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation it:Waking Up in Vegas pl:Waking Up in Vegas de:Waking Up in Vegas es:Waking Up in Vegas Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Katy Perry Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Downgrade Category:Remade Songs